coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8600 (20th March 2015)
Plot Michael returns to work on the switchboard. Gail panics when she sees Gavin's obituary in the Gazette and spills tea over it to stop Michael reading it. Kevin asks Jenny to look after Jack as his childminder has chicken pox. Jenny is clearly uncomfortable with the responsibility but agrees. Andrea sits in the Street Cars chair and it falls to pieces. Andy can't cope with the Gavin situation and walks out of work. Bethany Platt returns to Weatherfield and uses crocodile tears to get out of paying the full taxi fare from Manchester Airport. Andy doesn't recognise her but comes to her aid and goes for a drink with her to take his mind off recent events. Sharif gives Roy some eggs his hens have laid as a peace offering. Anna hints that it may be a bribe. Barbara Deakin visits Gail and tells her that Gavin Rodwell is dead. Rita continues to avoid Jenny. Andrea steels herself and shows Lloyd the chair. Bethany tells Andy she was at college in Milan and decided to come home. Gail pretends to Barbara that Michael is in hospital. She is shocked when Barbara reveals Gavin had a heart attack at the wheel, causing the crash. Sophie tells Kevin she doesn't approve of Jenny minding Jack. Rita sticks up for him but adds that it's not for Jenny's sake. The allotment committee call in Roy. Thinking he's got the allotment, Roy offers Sharif back the eggs. Sharif is offended by the idea that they were a bribe. Chesney can't bring himself to say goodbye to Joseph but changes his mind in time to catch Katy as she's saying goodbye to the Armstrongs and Windasses. Owen tells Katy he's proud of her. Katy and Joseph leave the Street but Katy tells the taxi driver she has a stopover to make before the airport. Barbara leaves No.8 just as Michael walks up the street. Cast Regular cast *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Jack Webster - Maddox Beswick *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles Guest cast *Taxi Driver - Ian Curley *Barbara Deakin - Beatrice Kelley Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner Notes *First appearance of Bethany Platt since 30th December 2007 and first appearance of Lucy Fallon in the role, taking over from Amy & Emily Walton. *A customer in Prima Doner is uncredited although he has lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michael's aunt calls at No 8 to break the news of Gavin's death; Chesney clings to Joseph as Katy prepares to leave; and Sophie berates Kevin for leaving Jack with Jenny. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,551,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2015 episodes